Jethro The Chick Magnet
by pixiesticks-30
Summary: When Tim takes his dog for a walk, he discovers that women love dogs. SPOILERS: Dog Tags.


Jethro The Chick Magnet

Summary: McGee takes his dog on a walk and discovers that women love dogs.

Spoiler: Dog Tags.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tim McGee was sound asleep, when he was startled awake by something heavy jumping on his chest. His eyes popped opened and he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back.

"Jethro." He moaned, closing his eyes again. "Go away."

A loud bark from the canine had Tim once again opening his eyes.

"We have neighbors, you know." Tim said, his voice stern. "Now go lay down."

The dog jumped off the bed and Tim got comfortable again and closed his eyes. It was Saturday and he actually had the day off. His plans were to sleep late, then work on his book. But his dog had other plans.

Jethro once again jumped on the bed, this time he had his leash in his mouth.

Tim moaned, but climbed out of bed. He knew if he didn't take Jethro for a walk, he would have a mess to clean up.

"Remind me to thank Abby." He told the dog sarcastically. It had only been a week since Abby had basically forced Tim to take home the dog that had attacked him.

He quickly went to the bathroom and then changed into a pair of sweats. Tim fastened the leash to Jethro's collar, then they left the apartment.

It was a warm and sunny day and many people were out and about, several were walking their dogs.

"You could have let me sleep another hour, you know." Tim groused, as he walked Jethro down the sidewalk. "I rarely get a Saturday off."

The dog happily walked along and appeared to be ignoring the grumbling man.

"Look at the doggie, Mommy." A young girl, Tim figured was about five, started to rush over to the dog.

"Tina, no." The woman with her scolded, as she stopped the girl. "You do not run up to strange dogs."

"Can I pet him Mommy?" she asked.

"Ask the man."

The little girl looked at Tim and asked in a soft voice, "Can I pet your doggie Mister?"

"Sure you can." Tim smiled at her. He was used to small children wanting to pet Jethro, the dog was a child magnet.

"What's his name?" The girl asked as she petted the dog.

"Jethro."

"That's a funny name." She scrunched up her nose. "But he's a pretty doggie."

"Come alone Tina." Her Mom said. "We have to go."

"Okay, Mommy." The girl gave the dog a hug, then trotted after her Mom.

"You like attention, don't you?" Tim asked the dog. Jethro ignored the question and started walking again.

Half an hour later, they were still walking. Jethro had already finished his business, but seemed in no hurry to return home. Tim, on the other hand, was ready.

"Come on, boy." Tim said, as he stopped walking and turned in the other direction. "Let's go home." He started walking, but Jethro sat down instead of following him.

"Jethro, come." He said, more sterner. But the dog refused.

"I thought you were a Marine dog." Tim sighed. "Aren't you supposed to follow orders?"

The dog tilted his head sideways and looked up at the man with large brown, soulful eyes.

"Abby taught you that look, didn't she?" Tim asked, as he sighed and continued walking in their previous direction. "Alright, let's go to the park." Then he scowled and growled out, "Remind me to thank Abby."

A few minutes later, they were at the park in a large grassy area. Tim had laid the leash down in order to tie his shoe, then moaned as Jethro took off running at full speed.

"Jethro, no!" He shouted at the retreating dog, but the dog continued running.

"I'm going to kill Abby." He sighed, as he trotted after the fleeing canine. He smiled when he caught up to him, He was surrounded by very pretty women. Apparently the dog had interrupted a game of Frisbee, the all female players were now all petting and cooing over Jethro.

"Is this your dog?' An attractive blond McGee.

"Yeah, he's name's Jethro."

"What a great name." An attractive brunette said, as she knelt beside the canine and pet him.

"Would you two like to join our game?" The blond asked.

"Yeah." The brunette agreed. "It'll be fun."

"Um, sure." Tim said, gaining a whole new respect for his four legged house companion.

For the next hour, Tim and Jethro were surrounded by beautiful women and Tim walked away from the game with three phone numbers and a date for the following weekend.

"Come on boy." Tim said, smiling at the dog. "Let's go home." They walked for a few minutes, then Tim said with a smile, "And remind me to thank Abby."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

THE END

What do you think? Please let me know.


End file.
